


Ice Skating

by orphan_account



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating is not one of the Doctor's strong suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

The Doctor was a bit clumsy, so Charley wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to take him ice skating, but here they were, on a pleasant little lake in nineteenth century France. Charley had been keeping track of what day it was back home, and when she had told the Doctor that it was nearly Christmas there, he had decided to take her as many festive places as he could. 

They were an absurd little pair, today. Charley looked respectable enough, save for the garland of holly that the Doctor had insisted she wear around her neck (it had been either that, or Christmas lights). The Doctor, however, was wearing a Santa Claus hat, a garland of tinsel, and absurdly fluffy white mittens that nearly looked like marshmallows. Somehow, he still managed to look adorable, even underneath all that. 

Now, Charley was guiding him along the ice, and although their speed was slow, Charley was quite enjoying herself. It was good to hold the Doctor’s hand, and the scene was made even more lovely by the gently falling snow. 

“Oh,  _Charley_. This is wonderful.” The Doctor beamed at her, and upon seeing his smile, she had to make a rather large effort not to trip over her skates.

“I’m glad you think so, Doctor. This is a good way to spend the Christmas season, with you.” Charley smiled back, and to her alarm, the Doctor let go of her hand and tried to spin a little on his skates. He managed about one rotation before he stumbled, nearly falling over. He grabbed onto Charley instead, and both of them fell over in a heap on the ice. Charley winced, but the Doctor was laughing as he sprawled next to her, and she couldn’t really be mad. 

“Maybe we should stop ice skating, Doctor, if you’re going to fall like this,” Charley said, laughing a little. The Doctor poked her nose briefly.

“Miss Charlotte Elspeth Pollard, I believe you are correct.” The Doctor rolled away from her, across the ice, and to the bank, where he promptly took off his skates and put on his boots. Charley followed him, although refrained from rolling all that way because it was a little ridiculous. When they were both free of their skates, Charley felt a wad of snow slam into the back of her head and shrieked.

“Doctor!” 

“Have you never had a snowball fight before, Charley?” The Doctor grinned at her and ran off through the snow, cackling. 

“Oh, I am going to  _get_  you, Doctor.” Charley ran after him, lobbing snowballs at him whenever she could. Finally, when they were both spent from chasing, Charley simply tackled him into a snowbank, and the Doctor leaned up and kissed her nose, delighted. 

“Doctor, you missed.” Charley dropped a handful of snow in his hair, laughing, but before she could do much, the Doctor leaned up and kissed her on the lips instead.

“There. Is that better, Charley?” 

“Oh,  _much_.” 


End file.
